undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Anguish
Okay so first of all rest in peaces quotes, you will be missed greatly and secondly I suck I didn't get a chapter read yesterday like I said I'd try but you know what??? I am here now so it is a-okay. :D Although sucks to suck looks like I'm returning from a break in reading with the first chapter I read being someone dying so shit my feelings are about to be rekt omg I can't even remember who I predicted so imma just predict someone will die so I can't be wrong. ;3 Welp this is a great start to a chapter, thanks for welcoming me back Ken. D; Oh god we're getting straight into it, fitz pls why do u do this to me. Nu gdi I knew it, I called it the moment she got wounded someone would have easy prey, gdi. Why are my favorite children letting me down like dis. ;-; Oh nu Ken dont be over precious baby MonoMech, protect him at all costs!!! Ok I know the situation is bad but lmao @ maybe its poison when there is a knife in her. I'm suspicious of Sasada and Shiho tho. Maybe thats ur ploy and ur trying to make me think it was one of them or maybe ur trying to make me think its too obvious to be one of them :O but idk I dont trust both being knocked out tbh. WOW Nakata throwing dat shade @ pest honestly icon. Tbh if there isn't going to be a 4th wall break at some point with someone mentioning its convenient that our protag always takes part in investigating the body imma be disappoint. Honestly Ken recognizing Tomori calling him rabbit rather than her voice is iconic. AYYYY Sasada and Saishi, sitting in the chem labs, K-I-S-S-I-N-G Hmm, maybe it isn't my suspicions with the knocking out. Unless if one is covering for the other. I mean, idk how it could be one of them if the knock out story is how it at least kinda went down unless if it might be Sasada directly but I feel that would be too easy to narrow down. Also idk how I was in the other investigation chapter but I love it this time around, it's like I'm actually investigating too. @.@ I'd suck so hard in this situation tho lmao. Omg my heart wasn't ready for some more kai shipping. Damn throw dat shade @ Shiho. So much shade and ships in this issue I love? Mio dying whom??? idk her Ohhh we have two people with headaches confirmed and medicine to help with them missing??? its a clue scooby doo. Omg someone used a baseball belonging to Yosano in order to help commit a murder? wtf thats not very nice. Honestly I love and I hope every investigation chapter ends with a buildup to the trial like that, its like a tv show or something lmao with the whole one of us thing and looking at where the person is dead is supposed to be, icon. Anyway, we have reached the end of the chapter and omg im so conflicted. We had the sad death of Mio so rest in peace but we also had so much shade and shipping and iconic moments so sucks to suck Mio. I kid imma miss Mio, I wanted more of her, nu D; my prediction is that Yosano's ghost has returned and killed for some kind of revenge I guess, idk but it's gonna be the greatest plot twist ever. Lmao though, I don't know actually know. I'm still suspect at the knocking out story and I'm also suspect at those with headaches and that medicine, hmm. My bets are on one of the three involved in both of those things tho, Tomori, Sasada or Shiho. I think that was all the people with headaches anyway? inb4 I'm wrong and everyone has headaches and I'm just being mean to Tomori lmao. Characters I love as always but I'm disappointed cause one of them have killed Mio so RIP why they gotta make me feel dis way, especially with Mio being in a weakened position but who knows, maybe it'll be that thing I think I predicted before where someone kills Mio to sacrifise both their lives to save everyone else from the poison??? I'll just have to find out. :O Great chapter as always tho!